Serendipity
by Sessediz
Summary: Serenity (called Serena) has big plans for after graduation. Her college-aged, ex-boyfriend Donnie (OC) gets jealous when she starts spending time with Darien Shields, but does she still have feelings for Donnie? Which path will lead to her happy ending? Short description, better story inside! Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**This Sailor Moon story is AU with some OCs of mine. Sailor Moon and the cast belong to the magnificent Naoko Takeuchi. Cover photo is called "Moonface" and is by deviantartist Saehral. Trailer for this story available:** **watch?v=iUrfcvu0jos**

* * *

 **Serenity Tsukino:**

"I don't know where she is, Andrew," I took another sip of my strawberry milkshake. Despite it being winter, the sun was still shining brightly and beamed in through the arcade's front window.

"It's not like Ami to be late. I wonder if something happened," he looked out of the arcade window again and sighed. His sandy blonde hair fell in his eyes.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon. I bet she was tutoring someone or finishing up homework."

Andrew was right though, Ami was usually quite punctual. The front door dinged as a customer entered, "Sorry I'm late, honey."

Andrew shook his head and kissed her cheek, "It's no big, just call next time, okay?" She nodded and turned to me.

"Sere, could you drop these off at the library? We have reservations," She smiled sweetly. Her arm held a stack of books on quantum mechanics and nuclear processes.

"Ami, you're gonna end up on a watch list… and probably me too when I drop those off," I shrugged as she set down the books. Her hair was an adorably short bob that looked blue in just about any light.

"Oh, I bet I've been on one since I was nine," Andrew tickled her side and she giggled, "Anyways, they're due today. Can you swing by the—"

"Yeah, I got it. I need to pick up some dye anyways," I scooted out from the booth seat and grinned at Ami and Andrew. They were so in love. _I wonder when I will find my happy ending_.

When I got to the library to drop off Ami's books I accidentally caught the eye of a weird geek. He walked over to me and adjusted his glasses.

"I see you like physics, Miss—?" He stared at me, his eyes magnified by the thickness of his glasses.

"Serenity, but everyone calls me Serena. And these aren't my books," I said hesitantly. I was hoping that he would get the message and leave.

"I see… trying to come off as normal and average? I see your intelligence, my princess," He grinned widely and I could see a piece of spinach stuck in his teeth. I tried looking everywhere to find something to move away towards. _Anyone from class? No, no… ugh._ I tugged at the trim of my shorts and bit my lip.

That's when I spotted him. I had never laid eyes on this man until now but he was quite handsome with his medium-length raven hair. He looked up from the front desk and smiled at me.

"I uh, have to go. It was nice meeting you," I said to the weird guy.

"It's Melvin! I'll see you later, Princess Serenity!" A librarian shushed him and he gathered his things to leave. I grinned at the guy running the front desk when I set the books down.

"Returning?" His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue; it reminded me of the ocean.

"Yes," I stood there a moment as he scanned the materials.

"It appears that there is a fine on this one," he motioned to the nuclear text, "That'll be $27.95."

"Thirty dollars? Ami didn't tell me it was overdue, she said it was due today," I reached for my wallet, "I don't even know if I have that much cash on me."

"I'm sorry, but you will have to pay now," He seemed sympathetic. I found a twenty, a five and some change to make up the difference. Once the fine was paid for he turned to me, "Do you have anything to check out today?"

"No, I do not," though I kind of wished I did. This guy was hot and I didn't want my only interaction with him to be exclaiming over Ami's negligence. "Actually, could you show me where the travel section is? I'd like a couple of books on Spain."

He nodded and led me past the stacks and towards the travel section, "Here you are. If you need anything else, do not hesitate to ask. My name is Darien Shields."

"Serena Tsukino," I replied. He bowed his head, smiled and returned to his desk.

I tried to spend enough time there to seem like I was really pondering. I even found a book that I hadn't of read yet about ancient sites to visit in Spain. Ever since I saw a movie in my English literature class in tenth grade, I had been planning my own personal trip to Spain.

At the time, I had been planning to go with my then-boyfriend Donnie. Donnie and I broke up at the beginning of my junior year when he went off to college. Things had been rocky in our relationship that summer but a certain fight we had over a girl he was spending a lot of time with caused the end of it.

I haven't seen much of Donnie since then, just occasionally passing him on the main strip. I hadn't told the girls much about the issues that led up to our breakup, mostly because I had felt ashamed. But that was all behind me now.

I was going to graduate in five months and two weeks after that I was heading to Spain for my trek.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Darien Shields asked when I returned to the counter.

"I did and I even grabbed a movie for girls' night," I said setting down the film _Sleepover_.

"Isn't that a pre-teen film?" He scanned the barcode.

"Yes, but I was a preteen when I first watched it so now it's nostalgic. Besides, Alexa Vega rocks," I winked at him.

"That she does, your total comes to $18.95."

"What? I thought this was a library?"

"It is, I'm only messing with you Serena," he put my movie on top of the book, "Here you are."

"Thanks. Have a good one," I smiled as I headed out to Sally's Beauty Supply before they closed.

 **Darien Shields:**

 _Damn, why didn't I ask her out?_ I turned to start sorting the latest returns by their shelf section.

"So, who was that girl?" Rei asked as she dumped a new load of books into the bin.

"Would you not ruin my work, Rei?" I moved the new books aside and went back to sorting, "She was just a girl needing some library stuff. And no, I did not ask her out."

"Why not?" She leaned over the counter bearing cleavage.

"Seriously, Rei? I'm your brother, I don't need to see that," She rolled her eyes.

"Jed likes it," She grinned devilishly.

"What you and your boyfriend do behind the shed is between you guys. Leave me out of it," I sneered. "I didn't get the chance to ask her out."

"Oh, you totally did. I saw her sitting around the non-fiction section for eight minutes checking the time," Rei stood back up and flung her hair behind her shoulders, "That girl was totally crushing on you and you didn't even attempt to ask her out."

"Well, it's too late now. She's gone," I finished sorting the old books and added Rei's new additions to the piles.

"Funny thing about the library, eventually they have to return the items they borrowed, Darien," Rei's eyebrow rose.

"Whatever, I have work to do."

"You have work to do because your twin sister asked Ms. Bitch to hire you," Rei snapped.

"It's Beryl and I could have gotten the job either way," Rei huffed and turned to walk away.

"Like you could get Serena anyways."

"Huh?" _What did she say?_

"Serena went to kindergarten with us, don't you remember? She goes to Juuban High now," Rei adjusted one of the book display stands, "She used to go out with Donnie Jensen, captain of the football team?"

"Oh." Well, now I know I have no chance with her. Miss popular wanting to go out on a date with Darien Shields? "She doesn't seem snobbish."

"Not all popular people are snobbish. Take me, for instance."

I had to try hard from laughing at Rei's comment. "You? Popular?"

"Yes, and so are you. Just because you're not a star athlete does not mean that you don't have a great group of friends, the respect of your teachers and the grades for a good college."

"I guess that's true—"

"And another thing; let us not forget that I came in _second_ place to win homecoming queen in the fall."

"How could I?" I muttered under my breath.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is the beginnings of my newest fanfiction and I do hope that you enjoy. My other SM story is on hiatus as I have lost the drive for it, but if you really want me to continue it just PM why you think so.**

 **I also have a new chapter for my _Summer I Turned Pretty_ fanfiction and my _Patriot_ one. Both have a lot of emotions and deals with sorting through them and coming to terms with the hardships in life. **

**Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope to be a little more on-the-ball about updating this one!**

 **R &R **:)


	2. Chapter 2

**This Sailor Moon story is AU with some OCs of mine. Sailor Moon and the cast belong to the magnificent Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Thank you to Nath08 and EbonyEnchants for your reviews! Also, a shout out to the guest reviewer!**

* * *

 **Serenity Tsukino:**

"Ami, it was basically $30.00, if you count my labor services," I said the next morning in my bedroom. Ami and I were taking a 'mental health day', which basically meant we were skipping school until the basketball game against Xavier High.

"Fine, fine, I get it," she rolled her eyes and threw me a twenty and a bunch of ones.

"Good day at the strip club?"

"Hah," Ami mocked me and looked at her hand again, "It's just so beautiful…"

Andrew had proposed to Ami last night, which explains why he was so nervous. We're still in high school, albeit seniors, but they felt it was the right time. The big day is set for next April and I will be fitting the role of the maid of honor.

"It is, let me see it again!" Ami stretched out her arm and the colors of the diamond danced in the light, "That must have cost an awful lot of hours at the arcade."

"That's what he does on the weekends; during the week he works at the Shields & Jensen Law Firm with the career program."

"That's right, I forgot about that." How could I forget that Andrew worked at Donnie's father's firm? Andrew occasionally ran into Donnie who would always ask about me and if I was seeing anyone.

"So, are we going to dye your hair or not? You better say yes before I change my mind," Ami's eyes winced.

"Because you have to take the ring off, Mimi?"

"Don't call me that, I'm eighteen not eight."

"Oh, I'm so putting it in my reception speech," I winked before reaching for my hair box. I kept all of my supplies and unopened dyes in a crate underneath my bed. "You know, I had to use my card yesterday to get the teal dye from Sally's."

"Oh, the horror!"

"I've had my information stolen before, _Mimi_ , and I'd like to keep it from happening again."

"Can't live life in fear, Serenity, or should I say _Rini_?" I picked up my Sailor V pillow and chucked it at her.

 **Darien Shields:**

"Don't forget about tonight's away game against the Juuban High Wolves. Game starts at 6:30 p.m. – GOooooOO… KNIGHTS!" I heard the intercom bellow through the halls.

"Hey, man," Jeremiah said as he neared my locker, "You going to the game tonight?" Jeremiah and Jedidiah Metcalfe were twins and Rei was currently dating Jed. They weren't identical in looks or behavior but they sure got along better than Rei and I.

"I was thinking about it, actually," I shut my locker door and leaned against it, "Do you remember Miss Palmer's kindergarten class at Fairview?"

"The really old lady that smelled like glue?"

I chuckled, "The very same. Do you remember a girl named Serena? Serena Tsukino? She would've had blonde hair."

Jere thought for a minute and nodded, "Yeah, yeah I think I do. She was the one that got sent home for coloring that girl's hair with the washable markers, right?"

 _Wait, that was her?_ I bobbed my head, "Yeah, I ran into her the other day. Funnily enough her light blonde hair had pink streaks in it."

"So, is she hot?"

"Well, I was going to go for something more moving, say _pretty_?" Jere raised his eyebrows and cocked his head, "Okay, yeah, she was hot. I didn't get a chance to ask her out and I'm kinda hoping to see her tonight since she goes to Juuban."

"Need a wingman?"

I thought back to the last time I tried asking a girl out without Jeremiah in the near vicinity. I had worked myself up so much that I was too nervous to get words out. Instead, I turned and threw up in the trash can right next to her locker. This was just last year.

"Always."

 **Serenity Tsukino:**

"Tell mom that I'll be out in fifteen minutes, I need to do a final rinse," I called out to Ami from my bathroom. I'll forever be glad that mom had gotten us a home that gave us each a personal bathroom.

"Alright, but I can't promise that I won't eat all the pizza rolls!" I heard her bounce down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Once I finished my shower and dried my hair, I slipped into my green and gold Juuban High cheerleading uniform. "Damn, this thing looks good," I commented to myself as I tied my hair up in a ponytail and fastened my bow on top. Although the uniform was a little short and showed my midsection, I did like how it flattered my figure.

When I got downstairs I saw Ami playing Grand Theft Auto with Sammy trying to bid her on, "They're gaining on you! Speed up! Speed up!"

"I'm trying to!" Ami growled as she drove her sporty yellow car up a ramp, over the railing and down onto the underpass. "Finally!"

"You guys are hilarious," I said grabbing the plate of pizza rolls.

Mom walked into the room and put her hands on her hips, "Serenity Naomi Tsukino, you have better eat something other than pizza rolls before you leave."

I rolled my eyes setting the plate down, "Yeah, Helena. I'll get right to it." My mother glared back at me before smiling at Ami.

"Oh, honey, I heard the good news. May I see?" Ami nodded and let Sammy take the controller, "Oh, it's quite lovely. Have you set a date, sweetheart?"

"We're thinking next April, but the final date is not set yet. Andrew hopes that his brother will be back from his deployment by then," Ami smiled. Andrew's brother, Conrad, had joined the Army right after high school when we were all moving up from middle school.

"I'm so proud of you," my mother said before hugging her. "I'll whip up something for you two before the game. Will you both need a ride?"

"I got it, mom. Remember, I'm a licensed driver now," I grinned. I had put off getting my license for a while, mostly due to not having a car yet, but I had a lot of plans for after graduation.

After we ate dinner, Ami and I loaded our duffels into my pink jeep. It's so nice living here because it never really gets cold enough for the top to be put up, unless it's raining. I put on a playlist from my Spotify account and Timbaland/OneRepublic's "Marchin' On" started playing.

"Woo!" Ami hollered from the passenger seat before standing up and shouting, "I'm getting married!"

I was laughing so hard that I almost forgot to take the left turn to Lita's house. Lita didn't cheer with us but she was an all-star athlete in volleyball and a beast at baked goods.

"Thought you guys might have forgotten me," Lita jumped in the back of the jeep with a box of mini chocolate-chip cookies. "Snack time?"

"Always!" Ami and I cheered as we grabbed a small handful of cookies.

"Serene, you dyed your hair again?" Lita remarked on my teal highlights alongside my pink streaks. _I swear, there's like twenty different nicknames for the name my mother gave me._

"I did and I don't care what Amara says."

"Well, it's not like she can kick you off the squad for your hair. Besides, Coach Michelle likes your spunk," Ami chimed in.

We pulled into the parking lot and already saw some of the guys stumbling out of their cars, "Sere, you look hot in your uniform."

"Thanks, Artemis. I see you started the party early this evening?" He hiccupped and belched, "Ew, by the time the game ends you're going to be passed out drunk."

"Don't need him trying to grind up against me at Parker's party anyways," Lita muttered as she climbed out of the jeep.

"Like dude, let me have a chance with Lita," Chad piped in. His long shaggy hair always covered so much of his face unless it was slicked back while he was surfing. Lita rolled her eyes and walked inside the athletic lobby. Ami followed suit and I smiled at Kairi.

"Hey, Sere," Kairi made his way passed his drunken friends, "You going to Parker's party tonight?"

Kairi Manners had dark brown hair with flecks of red strung throughout and his eyes were a brilliant green. Although it wasn't that chilly of a night, he was wearing his green varsity jacket overtop his warmup gear.

"I was planning on it, why? You going to be there?" I grinned. Kairi used to follow Donnie around all the time when we were together. I always thought it was kind of cute, but lately I was developing a little crush on him. He's currently the star player on the basketball team and a year younger than me.

"If I can manage to get these guys home safely. I doubt they'll make it to third quarter."

 **Darien Shields:**

"Rei, the light is green," I said with my feet propped up on the side of the car, leaning with my back against Jeremiah's. Rei and Jed stopped making out and I felt the car jolt.

Rei and I live with our Uncles Isaac and Carlisle. They've been our guardians since we lost our parents in a car accident at five years old. Rei was always their little princess and got practically anything she wanted, such as this white 2011 Volkswagen Eos.

I guess it helped that Isaac was a pediatrician and Carlisle was a lawyer with his own firm.

"Seriously, you could have made that yellow light," Jere exclaimed as Rei slowed to a stop and kissed Jed again. Eventually, we made it to Juuban High, Home of the Gnarling Wolves.

"Sweet jeep," Jed remarked about a pink Jeep Wrangler.

"It's pink, Jed," Jeremiah muttered getting out of the vehicle. "Let's go find that girl, Romeo."

Rei's ears perked up, "Girl? You wouldn't happen to mean Serena from the library, now would you?" She batted her eyelashes. Perhaps she was unaware that her charm worked solely on Jed and not Jere.

I interjected, "Yes, it is. I just want to see if I can find her."

Rei grinned and nodded over to a couple standing near the entrance, "That's her now, in the cheerleading uniform."

Jeremiah quickly backhanded by arm, "Dude! A cheerleader?"

"It would appear so," I rubbed my arm, "Maybe I shouldn't do this. That could be her boyfriend."

"You never know till you try, man," Jere tried reassuring me. I nodded and we headed inside with Rei and Jed trailing behind.

The game started and Serena was cheering with her friends for their team. She seemed so happy and full of life. Her hair looked different now; it was in a long, curled ponytail with teal highlights added to the pink.

 _Goes to the library, has an affinity for Spanish cultures and old teen films, dyes her hair, cheers for the basketball team… What clique does this girl belong to?_

The buzzer rang and suddenly it was halftime. The score was 27-27 and the cheerleaders from our school approached the floor. They twirled around in their blue and yellow uniforms and danced to a remix of Marian Hill's "Got It" before spelling out X-A-V-I-E-R and K-N-I-G-H-T-S for the crowd.

I looked across the court to see Serena leading the Juuban High cheerleaders out to the floor. Our cheer team was waving goodbye and she *slightly* pushed the blonde one.

"Mina's not gonna like that," Jed commented. I looked back and saw Mina wink at her.

"Looks like they planned it."

Serena stretched her arms out to her sides as if to direct the other girls to fan out. Guys were whistling in the audience and I could have sworn I saw her smirk. She took a deep breath before calling out, "Juuban High!"

The crowd shouted back a throaty, "What!?"

"You..!" She looked from left to right and the students and their families awaited eagerly, "make me feel that!" Serena did a backflip and the some other girls formed up behind her as Cobra Starship's "You Make Me Feel…" blared around the court.

The entire sequence seemed to be filled with flips, cartwheels and stunning aerobics by both the guys and the girls, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her confidence was shining and her skill seemed unmatched. They concluded the performance with a standing pyramid, but some of the other girls were just standing around clapping their hands to the beat.

Serena stood at the top of the pyramid and yelled, "Go Wolves!" as the music cut.

"Wow," I said simply.

Jed grasped my shoulder and whispered, "You're a lucky man."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming and I will try to have another chapter up shortly.**

 **Guest reviews highly encouraged ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Sailor Moon story is AU with some OCs of mine. Sailor Moon and the cast belong to the magnificent Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Serenity Tsukino:**

"That was amazing, Sere! I'm still shocked that Amara got squad leader over you," Ami gushed as she changed into a pair of stressed denim capris and a plaid button-up. I decided to wear a pleated white-sheer skirt with a black off-the-shoulder top with slits down the long sleeves. As always, we both wore black chucks.

"Thanks, Mimi," I winked. Amara never showed up to the game. Michelle was fuming so I took the reins and led the squad out for halftime.

"Hey ladies!" Coach Michelle said walking up to us, "Serenity, you did a fantastic job tonight. Perhaps I should have chosen you as captain again." She chuckled.

I had been the captain last school year and despite the fact that I did an amazing job, Amara was chosen this year to 'allow more people a chance at being the leader'.

Actually, it was probably more like her father demanded it but the administration was sticking with their equal-opportunity statement.

"I like the hair, Serenity," Michelle nodded towards me, "In fact, I actually had all-over teal hair when I was in high school." Coach Michelle was maybe ten years older than us, but she hardly looked it. Her skin was a warm white and she could rock a sweat suit better than any of us.

She flipped through images on her phone before resting on a 'Throwback Thursday' posting of her with a group of friends. "Who's that, Michelle?" I said, noticing the guy she was holding hands with in the group photo.

"Oh, him?" she blushed, "That's Carlisle Shields. We were dating pretty seriously from our senior year through college."

"What happened?" Ami asked as she fastened the lock back on her locker.

"Well, he got accepted to really good law school and while we tried the long distance thing, it wasn't really working out. I haven't actually seen him in a long time."

 **Darien Shields:**

"Wait, who is this again?" I scratched my head. Rei was definitely up to something; she always was.

"Parker Peterson. We knew him in middle school before he transferred to the Juuban area," Rei grinned.

"Yeah, man, he's having a party tonight and said we were all invited as his humble guests," Jed bowed tauntingly and continued, "Besides, we're not rival schools or anything so there won't be any issue."

"Oh, I'm sure."

 **Serenity Tsukino:**

"Hey, Ami?" I asked as we made our way out to the jeep where Lita was waiting, "That law firm Andrew works at, the one that Donnie's dad is a partial owner of, what's the other name of the firm?"

"Um, Shields I believe. Why? You thinking about Michelle's old flame?"

We reached the jeep and climbed in, "Well, somewhat."

"What is it, Sere?" Lita rubbed my shoulders as I started up the engine.

"Just thinking about a guy, I guess."

Ami and Lita both looked at each other and squealed, "Ah! Serena's got a new man in her life!"

I rolled my eyes and backed out of my parking spot. Ami and Lita started listing off the names of the guys in our class.

"Is it Evan? Mark? Gregor?" Lita pondered aloud.

"No, it's gotta be Wesley. It's Wesley, isn't it?" Ami grinned.

"No, no, no, and way no. Guys, he's not in our—"

"Oh! He's not in our grade, huh?" Ami concluded, "Someone younger then?"

"I saw her talking to Kairi before the game. Is it Kairi, Serena?" Lita must have been slower to the door than I thought. I'd like to think that I am deserving of at least _some_ privacy.

"Well, you see, I do _like_ Kairi, but that wasn't who I was talking about, guys." We slowed to a stop at a red light and I turned to face them, "Alright, I'll tell you but you cannot tell anyone else, got it?"

They both raised their right hand and recited, "Scout's honor."

 **Darien Shields:**

"Dude, what if that Serena girl is at the party?" Jere nudged me from my daze.

"I dunno. I _suppose_ that's why Rei is having us go," my eyebrows rose high as I stared at her through the rearview mirror. She smirked.

"So, you said you met her at the library then?" Jere asked.

"Yes, she was dropping off some intense reading, but I think they were for a friend."

"What kind of reading?"

"Nuclear stuff and physics."

"Shit, man. You sure she ain't Russian?"

I chuckled at that one, "I actually not sure, but thank you for that thought." I cracked my neck, "Anyways, she picked up some books on Spain; backpacking through Europe and landmark sites stuff."

"She going on a trip?"

"Not sure, but I guess it will give us something to talk about if we meet again."

 **Serenity Tsukino:**

"I met him at the library yesterday when Ami had me drop off her books… and pay for her fines."

Ami smiled and shrugged, "And I love you for allowing me to have dinner with my boyfriend so that he could propose to me."

"Don't start, Mimi."

"What I don't get is why I've never met him before. You said Shields, right?" Lita inquired.

"Yes, Shields. He went to pre-primary school with us at Fairview, but you didn't move here until third grade," I turned down Needmore Road and could already see the lights and hear the music from Parker's party.

"I'll go with you to the library tomorrow if you want, Sere," Ami smiled reassuringly.

"Me too! I want to pick up the next Vampire Diaries book; I'm hooked," Lita chuckled.

"Thanks guys, but I don't really know what I want to do. Kairi is expecting me at this party and I know that I like him, but I also want to see if there could be something with Darien Shields… what should I do?" I put the jeep in park and turned to face them.

Ami looked to Lita and thought for a moment, "It's not like Darien Shields will be here tonight. Have fun with Kairi, dance a little and we can try to find your mystery paste eater tomorrow."

"I told you that I'm not sure if he was the one that ate paste or if it was the blonde one."

 **Darien Shields:**

"Alright, this looks like the right place," Jed said to Rei as she stopped alongside the curb.

We all got out of Rei's convertible and walked to the front door where a scrawled sign read: "Enter on your own... if you dare."

Rei and Jed made a B-line for the keg outside of the sliding doors near the pool and Jere noticed a girl by the couch. "Hey, man. Mind if I offer the pretty lady a dance?"

I nodded and started heading towards the fireplace, "Be my guest. I'll be fine on my own."

"Don't throw up."

 **Serenity Tuskino:**

"Do you guys see Kairi?" I asked Ami and Lita as I looked around the crowded party.

"There he is," Lita pointed towards the fireplace where a few other partiers were gathered.

"I'll catch up with you later, guys," I smiled before making my way to the letterman's jacket wearing junior. "Hello, Kairi."

"Hey, Sere. Nice job taking over the halftime show," He smiled. "Did Amara bail?"

"Haven't heard from her. No one knows if she got sick or just skipped," I shrugged.

"Well, would you like a drink?" He offered and I just smiled, "I'll be right back, Sere."

Kairi departed from me to the keg and I looked around the room. Parker's party tonight was awfully crowded with students. I guess he was lucky that his parents were always going on weekend excursions to the tropics.

"Hello."

I turned from the Peterson family photos on the wall to see Darien Shields standing before me.

"Uh, hi." _Seriously, is that all you can say?_ "Can I help you?" _Real smooth, Serenity._

"You, you don't remember me…" He seemed a little hurt, "I helped you at the library the other day, Darien Shields?"

"I remember you," I smiled, "Serenity Tsukino."

"Serenity? I thought you said your name was Serena?"

"Well, most people call me Serena, or a variation of such, but my birth name is Serenity."

"That's beautiful." He said bluntly. I eyed him and he coughed on his drink.

"Too strong?"

"It's cola, actually. I'm not much of a drinker."

"That's too bad," Kairi said returning with my drink. "Rum and coke, my darling?"

"You remembered," I smiled taking a sip from my red solo cup. Kairi looked at me and then to Darien, "Oh, Kairi Manners, this is Darien Shields. Darien, Kairi."

Darien reached out his hand to greet Kairi, who waited a moment before shaking. "Nice to meet you, Darien. I haven't seen you around before. You go to school here?"

"Xavier, actually. Your team is pretty good this year. You seem to be the star this season," Darien smiled hesitantly.

"I guess you could say that. We're undefeated this season, but I equate that to our team effort and coach," Kairi and Darien continued talking about sports for a moment while I listened to the music playing through the sound system. When the song changed, my eyes widened and Darien noticed.

"You like this song?" He grinned.

"It's my favorite," I confessed. It was MGMT's "Electric Feel" and my diehard favorite song for the last few years.

"Would you like to dance?" Darien asked.

"Um, I'm sorry," Kairi interjected, "but Sere and I kind of came here together."

"Did you drive her?"

"Well, no." Kairi said plainly.

"Then," Darien turned to me, "Ser- _enity_ , would you care to dance?" I nodded to him and handed my drink to Kairi. We started dancing and the lyrics rang throughout the house and played through my mind: _I said ooh girl… Shock me like an electric eel… Baby girl… You turn me on with your electric feel…_

"So, how'd you get invited to this party if you go to Xavier?" I asked.

"Oh, friends of friends," Darien smiled, "my sister knows Parker Peterson."

"Who's your sister?"

"Rei Shields. We're twins actually," Darien grabbed each of my hands and continued to dance, "What about you? Have any siblings?"

"Just the one, but he's still in middle school." Darien and I talked and danced through the next few songs. He seemed really interested in me and some of my travel plans for after graduation.

"So you're going to backpack across Spain this summer?"

"That's the plan. I have it all mapped out and have enough money saved up," I grinned.

"That's amazing, Serenity."

"Why do you call me that? Mostly just my mother and a few other adults call me Serenity."

"Honestly, I think it's a beautiful name and quite unique."

I looked ahead and noticed that Kairi was making his way towards us. He didn't look mad but maybe a little stern.

"Hey, it's been fun Darien but I should probably go find my friends. It was nice meeting you," I tried to be sweet and to the point without hurting his feelings.

"It was nice meeting you, Serenity," he smiled at me before disappearing into the crowd.

"Sere, would you like to go out by the pool?" Kairi's eyebrows rose, anticipating my response.

I felt my phone buzz and saw a text from Ami: "Hey, I saw U talking 2 a guy. Wz that Darien? Andrew can take Lita & I hme."

I hammered out a reply really quick and sent it before responding to Kairi, "Actually, I think I'm going to head out. I'm sorry."

"It's cool. See you in history Monday, Sere," Kairi leaned in and kissed my cheek before going back to the keg outside. I looked around to find Darien, but there were too many people in the dimly lit house.

As I was walking through the crowd of people, I ran into someone, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a little clumsy at times."

"I understand that," a girl with long raven hair said as she turned around. She was beautiful and quite slender. Her long hair was very stick-straight and it flowed off her shoulders and down her back. It was her eyes though that caught me as they were a familiar purplish-hazel hue.

"Do I—Do I know you?"

The girl smirked and replied, "Not yet, I don't believe so. Shields, Rei Shields." She reached out her hand and I just stared at it.

"Wait, you're Darien's twin sister? Darien Shields?"

"Why yes, I am. We've been twins since, gosh, I feel like it's been before we were born," she squinted her eyes at me and a guy next to her rubbed her side.

"Darling, be nice," a blonde man with slightly wavy hair whispered in her ear.

"I was being nice, Jed. She's the one that blew my brother off."

"I, I didn't blow him off. It's just that I sort of came here with someone else… but I want to find him. Do you know where Darien is?"

"I think he called our uncle for a ride," Rei seemed to drop the attitude and was starting to become helpful, "He has the SATs next Saturday so he'll want an early start to studying tomorrow."

"I took those in the fall to get them over with," I chimed in.

"That's fascinating," She replied sarcastically. "Anyways, he has the afternoon shift tomorrow at Grove Metro Library."

"Thank you?" I stood there dumbfounded while she and her, I assume, boyfriend walked away.

I went out to the pool where Andrew, Ami and Lita were lounging.

"Hey, I thought you said you were taking off?" Ami asked as I neared their seats. I shrugged and sat next to them.

"Change of plans." I looked to the pool and saw that no one was swimming even though the pool was well-lit, clean and had a heating system on the end. "I think I'm going to go swim."

"But Serene, you didn't bring a suit," Lita pointed out. I looked down at my black blouse and pleated skirt.

"I know." I said matter-of-factly before sliding my skirt off and shrimping out of my blouse. Underneath my clothes I was wearing a pale pink slip. It was a one piece, sort of like a pair of rompers, and had lace along the trim.

Ami gawked at me and Andrew looked beat red. I dived into the pool and surfaced to hear a guy yell, "Serena's in the pool! Let's go!"

 **Darien Shields:**

"Thanks, Carlisle. Yeah, yeah… I'll be by the gate so I'll see your car," I said into the microphone of my phone before hanging up.

Serena had kind of ditched me, probably in favor of star-athlete Kairi Manners, but it didn't matter. We had just met so it wasn't really much of a surprise.

I waited for Carlisle to show up and leaned against the white gate looking to the road. Suddenly I heard a splash and looked towards the pool. There were only bubbles and ripples visible from where I was standing, but I saw someone appear from the water when some guy yelled that it was Serena.

 _Serena? Why was she jumping into the pool? I didn't even see her carrying a bag before to carry a suit._

Then a bunch of guys stripped down to their boxer shorts and followed suit, along with some other girls in their bras and panties. _Don't see this kind of thing going on at Xavier._

That's when I saw Kairi.

His dark hair and build was recognizable even from this distance. He was in the water and swimming over towards Serenity. They hugged for a moment and I saw him lean in to kiss her.

 _What? We were just hanging out. I didn't expect her to be dating that guy. But she said that she was single…._

I looked to the road and didn't see Carlisle yet, so, of course, I did something stupid. Incredibly stupid.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you to my guest reviewer and for all the favs/follows from everyone! I love hearing what everyone has to say, whether positive, negative, story plot suspicions or ideas… I want them all!**

 **I hope to have another update within two weeks, so be sure to follow this story for instant update notifications.**

 **As always, guest reviews are highly encouraged ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Sailor Moon story is AU with some OCs of mine. Sailor Moon and the cast belong to the magnificent Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review! He won't be giving up yet. Please let me know what you think of this update :)**

* * *

 **Darien Shields:**

"Ow," I whimpered to myself as I applied the cold compress to the side of my face. If I had been anywhere but home I would have held it in, despite how much it hurt.

"Alright," my Uncle Carlisle said as he sat down on the couch next to me, "do you want to talk about it now?"

"No." I said as I readjusted myself on the couch. Carlisle pressed on the ice pack. "OW!"

"Hmm, guess it still hurts. Want to talk about it now?"

I stared at him intensely as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, "What's all the noise about?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about, Ike. Darien says he's fine." Carlisle scoffed as he walked over to the kitchen to pour a glass of milk. Isaac was a few inches shorter than Carlisle, who measured at six feet. Isaac's hair was black like Rei and mine, due mostly to him being our mother's brother. Carlisle was my father's brother and he had light, sandy blonde hair.

Isaac walked over to me and tapped the side of my face. "What happened here, bud?" Isaac jeered.

I grimaced, "I don't want to talk about it."

Carlisle headed back over to us, "I'm sure that Rei will love to fill in all the details, that is, unless you want to tell us first." He smirked as he sat back down next to me, relishing in his victory.

"Alright, alright," I said as Isaac sat down on the love seat, "We were at Parker Peterson's after-game party."

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

* * *

Kenny Chesney's "When the Sun Goes Down" was playing in the background as I stepped out of my sneakers, slid my cargo shorts off and then proceeded with my black V-neck. I took a deep breath as I walked over towards the pool in only my dark green boxer-briefs and jumped in to join the small crowd of people.

When I surfaced, a couple of girls were whooping and hollering, but I focused on making my way towards Serena. I blinked my eyes several times. _Is there water in my contacts? I can't tell who that is._

As I neared them, I tried to act casually and called out, "Hey, Serena! Hey, Kairi!" The man turned around the rest of the way and I realized that it wasn't my contacts.

"Who are you?" the guy asked somewhat angrily. I looked to Serena and she seemed a little scared.

"I'm Darien," I pulled up my hand from the water to offer, "Darien Shields." The guy looked at my hand and turned back to Serena.

"Do you know this loser?" Serena nodded.

"Yes, and he is not a loser. He's—," Serena glanced over towards me and then back to the guy, "my friend."

"Friend?" he asked as he looked to me. I grinned widely to keep up her supposed charade, "Or boyfriend, Serena? Is he your boyfriend?"

"What's it matter to you if I have a boyfriend?" Serena started to build up courage. _Who is this guy?_

"Um, excused me," I butted in again, "I don't believe I caught your name."

The guy grunted and turned to me, "Donnie Jensen. Now, get out of the pool." _Donnie Jensen? As in the Jensen's that work with Carlisle?_

"I actually like a good late-night swim," I smiled over at Serena who shook her head slowly. Donnie was glaring at me and I took that as a sign that this guy expects to get what he wants. _I can't leave Serena here with a guy like that._ I looked to her and offered my hand, "Perhaps we can go grab a soda?"

She reluctantly agreed and we started heading up the pool staircase near the shallow end. I didn't realize it until we were out of the pool but Donnie had been following suit. Perhaps I was hoping to find a towel first, but instead I felt a hand on my shoulder turning me around.

"Who do you think you are?" Donnie started shouting.

"I'm just trying to help the lady out. I'm not sure if you're drunk or how you know Serena, but I'm just helping," I looked over to see Kairi coming to join our conversation.

"Hey, Don. What's going on?" Kairi asked once he reached us.

"Same old-same old, Manners. Except this twerp thinks he's going to get sweet on my Serena," Donnie responded. Kairi gulped before shooting me a glare. _Hey, if I'm in trouble, then so are you._

"I'm not _your_ Serena, Donnie." Serena chimed in. "We're exes, remember? Been that way for a while now."

"This is your ex?" I couldn't see her wanting to date such an awful guy.

"Not for long. I'm getting Serena back." Donnie reached for Serena's hand as she tried to shrug away. He seemed especially angry by this and started to lunge towards her. Kairi stepped in his way to block his path. "Get out of my way, Manners." When Kairi refused to budge, Donnie grabbed his shoulders and threw him into the pool.

I looked around and realized that we were drawing a lot of attention from the fellow party goers. "Hey, now. Let's not have a big fight in front of this crowd."

"Stay out of our business, uh," Donnie tried to remember my name, "What is your name again?"

"Shields."

Donnie's eye widened. "As in Shields & Jensen Law Firm?"

"The very same. And if you noticed, my name is first, despite the alphabet." He seemed perplexed by my comment but I saw Sere smirk a little, "Now, I would like to escort Miss Tsukino back to her car so that she may drive home safely."

"I'll make sure she gets home," Donnie grabbed Serenity's wrist and started heading back towards the house. I tapped on his shoulder and when he turned, I threw a powerful punch to his jaw. _This is going to hurt in the morning,_ I thought as I looked to my hand. When I glanced back up I saw that Donnie was still standing and very angry.

Then everything went black.

* * *

-END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

"Aww-yeah," Isaac cheered, "our boy has finally grown up!"

Carlisle smiled, "Indeed, it looks like he has." He turned to face me, "You stood up for a lady for the first time. Your father would be proud." He seemed very sincere, despite his teasing before. I nodded.

"So what happened next? Is your lady-friend alright?" Isaac tried to get me to complete the story.

"I hope so. Her friends snuck her off as I was going in-and-out. I think I saw Donnie going to the keg," I muttered as I flipped the cold compress over, "Yeesh."

Carlisle smiled and got up from his seat, "I remember the first time I stood up for a lady." He went through one of the China Hutch drawers, "This guy at lunch was bothering her every day, no big deal, until one day he started getting handsy." Carlisle held a photo out to me of a group of high schoolers.

"I remember her, Carlisle," Isaac said. "Michelle was beautiful."

"Look at y'alls hair," I chuckled, "Hers is blue and… are those frosted tips, Carlisle?" He snatched the photo from me.

"It was the style back then."

"Heh, we all know that I was the style champ in high school, Carl." Isaac grinned before Carlisle showed the picture to him as well.

"Remember your Von Dutch caps and your giant diamond earrings?" Carlisle laughed loudly as Isaac's face turned pale.

"Let me see!" I jumped up to see which of them in the picture was Isaac.

"Well, I'm not the one who was trying to look like JT." Isaac shoved the picture towards me, "Didn't you use an entire year's allowance to pay for you and Michelle to see *NSYNC?"

"Very funny, Ike." He grabbed the photo from me, "A year and a quarter's worth."

 **Serenity Tsukino:**

"Thank you for driving my car, Lita," I looked towards the street and saw the reflection of Andrew's headlights in my side mirror.

"What are friends for?" Lita changed the station and "Kids" by MGMT came on.

Ami and Lita were staying the night at my place. I really needed it after tonight's ordeal. Andrew was driving Ami over so that they could talk wedding plans and attempt to nail down a date.

Lita and I took a detour to the grocery store and bought Trolli Sour Gummi Worms, Fritos Scoops and carrot sticks to keep it all balanced. When we got back it was past midnight and I was so glad that mom was a heavy sleeper.

As soon as the door was shut, Ami was at my side.

"Sere, are you alright?" She looked at me and saw the tears starting to well up in my eyes, so she wrapped her arms around me, "It's going to be alright." Lita joined our embrace.

"I love you, guys," I said between sobs, "I really do."

"We love you too, Sere." They said in unison.

I decided that I didn't really want to talk about anything, but I couldn't sleep either. Instead, we turned on one of my favorite films and chowed down on the snacks.

"I swear, this movie would be so much better if half those moves weren't illegal at the scholastic level," Ami said as we watched the opening scene of Bring It On.

"Maybe real life would be better if they were legal," Lita added.

"Touché, Lita." I motioned to her, "Hand me the worms?"

Twenty minutes later they were both out, but I kept watching the flick because of my wakefulness. It got up to the part where Torrance Shipman finds out that her college-aged boyfriend, Aaron, is cheating on her at Cal State. I mouthed along to the script: 'You're cute as hell, but maybe you're just not "boyfriend" material.'

I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Ami was on my right and Lita on my left. I stared up at my ceiling fan with the light from my dolphin rotating lamp turning my room into a blue hue.

 _Who would be "boyfriend" material?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm putting up a challenge: I'd like to receive [at least] 5 reviews before I'll post the next chapter. You guys can do it, I believe in you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Sailor Moon story is AU with some OCs of mine. Sailor Moon and the cast belong to the magnificent Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Em: I loved quoting the movie as well! Thank you for your review.**

 **Nath08: We know a little bit, but Serenity is definitely keeping something secret… Your welcome and thank you!**

 **419: Thank you for you review :) please let me know what you think of this update?**

 **Guest: Yes! We have someone for Team Shields! Anyone rooting for Team Jensen or Team Manners? And he certainly does, thank you for your review.**

 **LoveInTheBattleField: Thank you for your review [and yearly Mother's Day post, I always wait for it :) ]**

 **Guest: Thanks! Anything could happen with the upcoming chapters, but please let me know what you thought of this one.**

* * *

 **Serenity Tsukino:**

"Serene!" I heard Lita holler. The sun was making my eyelids glow red and I could already tell that I didn't want to be up so early, despite it truly not being all that early.

"Seren-ah!" Ami whined as I felt a plush pillow come in contact with my face.

"Hey!" I reached up my arm to defend from the second shot. "Cut it out, will ya?"

"We're hungry," Ami admitted.

"Yeah, so? You guys have been coming over here for years… you know where the kitchen is," I flipped onto my stomach to block out some of the morning sunlight.

"Yeah, but we need to talk deats about last night," Lita smiled sympathetically when I glanced up from my covers. I sighed and rolled back over. _This is going to be a long day._

I got up and threw my "Made in the 90s" tee over my cami before heading downstairs. I knew that I basically just had to be standing in the kitchen for Lita to be comfortable with using the supplies. She was a fantastic cook, albeit a little shy about using other people's ingredients and equipment.

Before long, the kitchen smelled of sausage, roasted bell peppers and crumple-top blueberry muffins.

"Yum, Lita!" Ami said as she bit into a muffin, "Feese raar derishus."

"Swallow before you speak, ladies," Sammy retorted as he walked up to the fridge to grab the Tropicana and a Go-Gurt.

"Mom will want you to eat a bigger breakfast. Help yourself," I offered to him. He rolled his eyes as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"I'm watching my figure. Got a date today," Sammy grinned.

"With who? You're like nine," Ami teased.

"I'm thirteen, thank you. And Molly Manners."

"Kairi's little sister?" Lita added.

"She's not so little, if you know what I mean," Sammy shrugged his shoulders up and down and winked. Ami whopped him beside the head.

"You better respect her, you little turd. Or else we'll tell Kairi," Ami glared over at him with threatening eyes. "Do you really want a high school athlete like him on your bad side?" Sammy thought about it for a moment and hesitantly shook his head no, "That's what I thought."

"Good morning, girls," my mother greeted as she entered the dining area.

"Good morning, Mrs. Tsukino," Ami and Lita responded.

"Morning, mom," I added as I handed her a plate for food. "Why are you dressed for work?"

"Oh, honey, I'm still working on the Northrup deal. Not to mention the paperwork that Beatrice forgot to send in." She walked over to Lita and hugged her side, "Breakfast looks amazing, Lita."

"Then who's taking Sammy on his date?" I asked her. Mom smiled slightly and I nodded, "Me. I got it." _Serenity Chauffeuring Incorporated, at your service._

Mom looked at her watch and snatched the muffin off her plate, "I'm going to be late. Serena, will you take that novel sitting on the coffee table back to the library? It's the one on Grove Parkway." I looked to Ami who then looked to Lita.

"Sure, mom."

 **Darien Shields:**

"Querulous, Quiescence, Quotidian… Are these even real words?" I muttered to myself at the kitchen table. Uncle Isaac was whipping up some breakfast for us since Carlisle was still in bed asleep.

"I'll let you in on a secret, Dare," Isaac said as he leaned in towards me, "You're going to do fine on your SATs no matter if you know that quiescence synonymizes with repose or not." My jaw dropped as I tried to take in the sentence he just force-fed me. "What? I dated a couple of brainy girls in college."

I raised my eyebrow, "Dated?"

Isaac shrugged as he flipped the eggs over, "Banged, dated… whichever." I shook my head and looked back at my practice booklet.

 _I wish I was at work already. All these words are getting twisted in my mind._

 _Actually, I wish I could see Serena right now. I hope she's okay._

 **Serenity Tsukino:**

Sammy's date with Molly Manners wasn't until 1:00 PM, which gave me three hours with the girls upstairs. We had tidied up the kitchen and retreated to my room to peruse my magazines for hair ideas.

"What about this one?" Lita pointed to a picture of Drew Barrymore in a bob.

"She wants a style, not a cut." Ami was fanning through my latest Cosmo when she squealed, "Ah! Sere, your horoscope for this month states that 'a new love interest with be making itself known. Be careful though, the love bells might be ringing but don't percuss your heart with a love triangle'."

"Stop reading made-up fortunes and find me a 'do," I rolled my eyes as I spied a simple hairstyle on Jennifer Garner. "Look at this one. Just pin back the top layer of my hair on both sides."

"And look like a suburban mom," Ami scoffed. "I would think that you would want something edgier."

"Like my colored hair isn't enough?" I smiled at her, "Besides, Darien seems like an easy going guy. I don't want to scare him off."

"Speaking of scare off, you ready to talk about the fact that three guys got into a fist fight over you last night?" Lita set down the copy of Vogue and scooted closer to me on the floor, "It was like a teen soap."

"Yeah, what's up with Donnie wanting you back?" Ami grabbed a pencil and started filling out a personality quiz. I hadn't really ever told them much about my breakup with Donnie… and I wasn't really sure that now was the time to bring it up.

"I don't know. We haven't talked much since the beginning of junior year when we broke up. I see him occasionally, but we don't say much," I ran my hand through my hair, "As for Kairi, he's sweet and although he's always looked up to Donnie, he tried to intervene last night. I guess he really likes me too."

"And what about Dare-ree-en?" Lita gushed. My face turned a little pink.

"I'm not sure. There's not a whole lot that I know about him, but I do know that I want to find out," I smiled to myself and looked up to see Ami and Lita trying to hold back laughter. "What?"

"Girl, you're gonna have your work cut out for ya." Lita walked over to the stereo and popped in the latest album from HOLYCHILD. "Barbie Nation" immediately started playing and she grabbed my forearms to help me up, "Spin me, darlin'," Lita requested as I spun her around to dance with Ami.

I shook my head as they sung along to the blaring song. When I walked over to my blue dresser, I grabbed a pair of striped blue and white shorts along with a cute yellow tank. We all finished getting ready for the day and called for Sammy to finish getting ready.

When he got downstairs, I could smell cologne radiating from him. "How much of that stuff did you use?"

"Just a little bit. No more than I see you use of those tall perfume bottles," Sammy shrugged. Lita and Ami burst out laughing while I shook my head.

"Sam, that's body mist and it's watered-down. You need to shower again before you walk out of this house," I tried to be helpful. He wouldn't want this to be a bad first date because of Molly not being able to breathe, but Sammy seemed hurt. This was one of his first real dates and I could tell that the girls' laughter was hurting him. I turned around and silently shushed them, "Don't worry about it, Sammy. We can wait a little longer, alright?" I smiled sweetly. He nodded and quickly headed back up the steps.

 **Darien Shields:**

"See you guys for dinner!" I called out as I left the house for the library. Ms. Beryl said I could study when there was downtime during my shift, so my backpack was heavy with practice books. As I was stepping off the bus at my stop, my phone started ringing, "Hello?"

"Hey, you forgot your ID. I can run it by you in thirty minutes," Rei said slightly out of breath.

"Thanks, you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Rei replied. I heard something in the background and asked her what it was, "It's—It's nothing."

"Rei, where's Carlisle and Isaac?"

"They stepped out for a moment." _Ew._

"Geez, Rei. Don't call me right after you and Jed were…"

"We weren't! We were just, uh…"

"Right. I'll see you in thirty." I hung up my phone, adjusted the straps on my shoulder and walked down the block to Grove Metro Library.

 **Serenity Tsukino:**

We dropped Sammy off at the arcade to wait for Molly and then over to the library. Lita was playing with the stereo system and Ami was reclining in the backseat.

"Guys, I'm nervous," I admitted to them as I noticed that we were only three blocks away.

"I would be too if I was returning my mother's romance novel to the guy I like," Ami muttered with her eyes still closed.

"Quit making her worry about that," Lita replied as she kept messing with the stereo system, "Serene, you think you might like the guy, so just ask him out on a date."

"I know, I know…" I pulled into the right turn lane near the library, "It's just that I don't know if he likes me. He got punched yesterday because of me."

"Yeah, he willingly got punch yesterday for you. That's a good sign."

I sighed as I pulled in the parking lot and into an empty spot. _You've got this Serena. You've got this._

 **Darien Shields:**

"Serendipitous; meaning to occur by chance in a happy or beneficial way," I muttered to myself with my book open on my lap. _A happy instance of pure luck. I guess that's just the overall positive moments in your life… Even the plans that work out are by good chance._ I smiled to myself as I saw a copy of _Desert Moon_ thud onto the returning desk.

"Hi, I need to return this book," Serenity said with a bright grin. I glanced at the cover that depicted a woman covered only in red cloths with a man tangled up in the covers with her.

"Done with it so soon?" I teased.

"I'm returning it for someone else. I don't read these kinds of novels."

"But of course," I picked up the book and scanned it. When the barcode registered, the name 'Helena Tsukino' popped up.

"So, how long do you usually work on Saturdays?" she asked.

"Well, the library closes at six…"

"That doesn't really answer my question, Mr. Shields."

"Please, Mr. Shields is my uncle… and sort of my other uncle."

Serena seemed a little shocked at first but then replied, " _Oh_ , I understand." She nodded slightly but quickly. I pondered her statement for a moment and then my eyes widened.

"Oh, no, they're not gay. They're just our guardians, mine and Rei's," I could feel my face turning red, "Isaac's actually Dr. Capello."

"Your guardians?" Serena seemed confused.

"Yeah, it's no big. Anyways, I wanted to ask you something," I smiled, trying to get off the subject.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime."

"Sometime? As in, fifty years from now?" I looked at her confused, but she just giggled, "A lady likes to have a little bit more of a plan. Say, 7:00 PM tonight at the arcade with a movie or some arcade games to conclude?"

"I feel like that plan was a little bit rehearsed," I jeered.

"Well, I was kind of planning on asking you just now."

"Well, I admire the mutual intent. I'll pick you up?" We exchanged phone numbers and she texted me her address. _I have a date with Serenity Tsukino._

 **Serenity Tsukino:**

"Wear the black one, it's sexy," Ami said as she raided my closet.

"I'm trying to go for professional and charming," I said as I fumbled through my drawer.

"Then borrow one of your mother's real estate suits. That or you can wear this," Ami threw the dark green taffeta gown I wore when I was my cousin's bridesmaid last year.

"Be serious, Ami," Lita said as she spied a dress in the closet, "What about this one?" Lita pulled out my pink sundress with a halter neckline.

"Now that's more like it, but it needs something…" I opened the bottom drawer and found a short white cardigan. "This'll do."

It got to 6:50 PM and mom was still at work. I gave Sammy my card so that he could order some pizza. Ami made plans with Andrew and Lita was going to hang out with some volley friends for the evening. A few minutes before seven, the doorbell rang.

"Miss Tsukino," Darien smiled charmingly as he handed me a bundle of pink peonies. I smelled them as I gestured for him to step inside while I found a vase. A moment later I returned to the front door and looked outside to see no addition of a car in the driveway.

"How did you get here?" I asked him. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you see, my sister got a car when we turned sixteen. And I, instead, asked for my gift to be a stock in the NASDAQ," he shrugged, "So I take the bus. I hope that's alright?"

I nodded, "It is."

We rode the city bus to the arcade and I ordered a burger and fries. Darien must have never been there before because he nodded and asked for the same. We talked more about some of our plans after high school, careful to avoid the subject of last night's incident at Parker's party. I was halfway through my strawberry milkshake when I saw a shadow fall over me.

"Hello, Serena."

I looked up from my spiral straw to see a tall and slender woman with a short blonde bob, "Hello, Amara. Missed you at the game."

"Oh, I'm sure you did," Amara winced, "Heard you took over the halftime show, so I guess it wasn't a total loss. You got your moment in the spotlight again."

"Cut the crap. I stepped in when you obviously decided to check out. Don't blame me or the squad for your tardiness," I snapped back. Amara smirked and shook her head.

"You don't get it, do you? But that's alright; you're just a child, Serena." Amara sat down in the booth next to me and reclined against the cushions, "I was partying with my boyfriend yesterday. We got a little bit of an early start during happy hour and I couldn't bring myself to watching you prance around like you're Miss Queen S."

"And who in their right mind would date you, Amara?" I furrowed my brow.

"Heh, you'd be surprised." Amara stood up and grabbed one of the fries left in my burger basket, "Always a pleasure, S."

She walked out of the arcade and my attention was brought back to Darien who looked about as confused as he did curious.

"Who was that?" he asked simply.

"My cheer captain; _El capitán_. But don't worry about her," I smiled as I reached over the table to grab his hand, "I'm having a great time tonight. What do you say we change our plans a bit?"

"What did you have in mind?"

I was able to get a hold of Ami, Andrew and Lita while Darien called his sister and two friends to meet us at Aviatia. Aviatia used to be a bar that pilots went to, but it got renovated with colored lights and a better sound system. The place was still covered in flying memorabilia, none of it of value, but still very cool. Anyone over thirteen is allowed in and there's only a cover charge on nights featuring a live band.

When we got to the club, I could tell that this was a new sort of experience for Darien. Rei, however, seemed like she was a regular attender of places like Aviatia.

"Jed, come dance with me," Rei smirked as she and her boyfriend headed for the dance floor. I saw Ami and Andrew following in that direction and looked to Lita.

"Hey, is your friend seeing anybody?" I asked Darien.

"Jere? Ah, no. He's a bit of a free spirit." Darien chuckled and downed the rest of his soda.

"Too much of a free spirit to dance with my friend a couple of times?" I grinned. Darien looked from Lita to Jeremiah and shrugged. I took that as a sign that I could set them up, if even for just the night so they didn't feel like odd-numbered wheels.

Jeremiah seemed really down with the idea and led Lita to the dance floor. "You're a matchmaker," Darien whispered to me. He seemed to be loosening up a bit, so I jokingly sniffed his empty soda can, "What? Think I broke my sobriety?" I giggled as I grabbed his hand and followed suit with our friends. A new song came on and I could tell that Darien recognized it, "This is a newer band called Tuxedo. This is their latest single "Number One"." He grinned and started dancing along to the funky beat with moves I couldn't imagine him knowing.

"Where'd you learn to dance?"

"My parents took me when I was little. I was scholastically ranked till I was eleven when I gave it up. It's why I moved schools in the first place," Darien bopped to the left and right.

"See? You're much more interesting than any other guy that I've met."

"Is that right?" Darien grabbed my hand, whirled me in towards him and spun me out, but being my clumsy self, I bumped into another couple.

"I am so sorry," I said as the woman wearing a black leather corset and matching black pants turned around. "Amara?" I questioned as she smirked. I looked to the guy next to her and recognized him immediately, "And Donnie?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I would like to request another 5 reviews for this chapter before the next update will be released. Please give details about the story's progress so far. Thank you in advance!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This Sailor Moon story is AU with some OCs of mine. Sailor Moon and the cast belong to the magnificent Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Guest: Thanks! I love your review as it is personalized to the storyline and doesn't just ask for an update [hint hint at other reviewers]. Please keep it up and your suggestions could become canon!**

 **CheekyMonkey101: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Shocking news indeed! We will have to see :D**

 **GinniferLady: I will definitely take that into consideration! Thank you for your review!**

* * *

 **Serenity Tsukino:**

"I could use a drink," I said as I lead Darien over to the bar. I knew that the bartender would likely card me, but I prayed that he would let it pass. "I am burning up," I said as I pulled off my cardigan and threw it on the bar.

"Serena, what's the big deal? I thought you and Donnie were broken up," Darien said as I flagged down the guy behind the counter, "and for a while now."

I glanced over at him and then back to the attendant, "Yes, could I get a single-malt scotch?"

"I.D.?" the bartender smiled sweetly. I tilted my head to the side and he grinned back, "I'll see what I can do."

"How do you do that?" Darien asked once my attention was brought back to him. "Or, well, why?"

"What do you mean?" I said as the bartender whisked a drink down to me nonchalantly.

"You're attractive, Serena, and you know it. Thing is, you seem to use that to get what you want. And get upset when it doesn't work," Darien nodded towards Donnie and Amara grinding to Rihanna's "Pon De Replay".

"I'm the one that broke up with Donnie," I took a sip of my drink and eyed the lone drink near me.

"But was that because you wanted the relationship over or were you forced to end it based on morals?"

"I—," I looked around, grabbed the shot and threw it back, "I ended it based on morals. _My_ morals."

"Blind shots, eh?" Rei said as she plopped onto a barstool, "Do they not card?"

"Not for me."

"Then that means not for me either," Rei motioned for the bartender who smirked devilishly back at her.

"Serena, would you like to go talk?" Darien suggested as he offered me my cardigan back.

"Not quite yet," I pulled Darien close to me and whispered in his ear, "I am over Donnie, but Amara gets on my nerves. I want to show her it's not working."

Darien nodded and locked eyes with me, "Then I have a great idea for you." He left my cardigan with Rei and pulled me through the crowd on the dancefloor.

"Where are we going?" I shouted over the final notes of the throwback hit. Darien pulled my hair out of the ponytail holder, tousled it and helped me up on the stage. The next song began and the bass hit hard on my feet since much of the sound system rested on the stage.

 ** _*Sugar Boy by BG*_**

Darien held my left hand with his right, spun me out so that my right hand graced outwards and twirled me back in so that he could dip me low to the ground.

"Now I'm really impressed," I said breathlessly.

"Just wait for this," Darien grinned as he grabbed my waist and spun me 'round and 'round to the beat of the music. " _Baby Oooh Ooh, everybody now shake it loose, shake it"; I heard the lyrics ringing in my ears._

The overhead lights in the club were dimmer than most but that was due to the dancefloor being lit up from underneath. Since there being no live band, the stage was mainly dark which helped to cast a shadow over most of Darien's face. _Is this a dream? Is he for real?_

I got so caught up in the dance that I didn't notice all of the others on the dancefloor who were now bopping along to the beat while watching us. _Where's Donnie,_ I thought to myself. _Who cares where he is, you have an amazing man dancing alongside you with a crowd awing our every step and swing._

My attention was brought back to Darien when he said, "The club is yours, princess." He gestured to the Aviatia attendees. The party song was still playing, but the dance had reached its' inevitable climax. The lights seemed to flash at a slower tempo than before. "Serenity?"

I looked to Darien once again, but his face seemed foggy. "Da-Darien?" I managed to say as I saw the club lights go dim, "Is it nighttime already?"

And then I was out.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I only got 4 reviews (sad face) but that's alright! I would like to reach 6 reviews for this 6th chapter. Please tell me your opinion of the Serendipity storyline and what you hope to see in the chapters to come :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This Sailor Moon story is AU with some OCs of mine. Sailor Moon and the cast belong to the magnificent Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **I got double the reviews I asked for (6 vs. 12)! Thank you all so much. With that many reviews, I will start replying only to the longer ones (speculations to what happens next) and the questions to the author. Please keep reviewing though!**

 **Since I got so many reviews (and have had a brief hiatus), I have uploaded TWO chapters. Enjoy!**

 **TaxPrincess : Sometimes you just need a short chapter :) and I _understand_ your predicament. We'll see more sides to Darien as the story goes on!**

 **Guest : We'll also get to see more about the history between Sere and Donnie. Stay tuned!**

 **TropicalRemix : Your question will be answered in the chapter below :) **

**MoonPrincess568 : I enjoy taking different angles to the characters in my fanfictions, almost to have my own story but with borrowing names, some physical descriptions and an existing fanbase. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Serenity Tsukino:**

I awoke to the sight of off-mint green walls with faux paintings of flower vases and birds framed along them. The sun was starting to shine in the window and suddenly I realized just how thirsty I was.

Looking to my right, I noticed a pink plastic cup with water in it. I leaned over to reach the side table and felt something against my hip. Next thing I knew, the door was opening and a stout woman was entering.

"Yes, miss? Did you need something?" the brunette woman had flecks of red in her hair, which was fastened with a pale blue bow. I looked down to my hip to see a rather large remote connected to the bed.

"Oh, I uh… I was thirsty. Can you tell me why I'm here?" the nurse looked at me peculiarly before widening her eyes.

"Ah, you just woke up! My shift just started, I'm Sabrina Baker, but you may call me Rina."

"Hello, Rina."

She smiled at me and stood there for another moment in silence. I guess she lost her train of thought because she jumped up when she began to speak again, "Oh! I shall go get your doctor. One moment please."

The door closed and I reclined on my bed once again. _What am I doing here? The last thing I remember was… Donnie and Amara grinding on each other._

"Ew."

I looked to the two seater couch to see a tote bag with Meyer Realty printed on it. _Great, mom's here._ The door clicked open again and I watched as a beautifully-tanned woman entered the room and suavely place her stethoscope back around her neck. Her long raven hair flowed down her arm as she adjusted her collar back into place.

"Hello, Serenity Tsukino. My name is Dr. Setsuna," she picked up a clipboard from the end of my bed and glanced over it, "I understand that you are unaware of your attendance here at Grove General."

"Uh, yes. I was talking with Rina and…" I trailed off. I looked up at Dr. Setsuna who winced at me.

"Miss Tsukino, I'm afraid that you ingested a date rape drug, or more accurately, a predator drug. Do you know how you could have gotten that?"

I thought for a moment, trying to remember our venture to Aviatia last night. After I ran into Donnie and Amara, I went to the bar to get my first drink of the evening. The bartender snuck me a drink but doing that alone could get him arrested. I doubt he would spike it.

Then I remembered the lonesome shot glass that was sitting on the bar. And I remembered kicking it back. I squinted my eyes before looking back at the doctor, "Uh, yes. I grabbed a random drink that someone had left behind and kicked it back."

"Well, that confirms your friend's story."

"Which friend?"

Dr. Setsuna scanned the clipboard, "Shields, Darien Shields."

A smiled crept across my face. _Darien has been here. Darien had helped me and brought me here._

"Excuse me," Rina reentered the room, "I have another glass of water for Miss Serenity." Rina hobbled over towards me and set the cup down next to my empty one.

"I believe that'll be all, Miss Baker."

"Sure thing, Trista!" Rina beamed as she headed around the bed once again to the door.

"It's Dr. Setsuna and Miss Tsukino will page you again should she need you." Jeez, who died and made her Queen Bitch? "Miss Tsukino, you ingested a drug called gamma hydroxybutyric, or GHB. It can take effect in just 15 minutes and last several hours. GHB causes dizziness, nausea, problems with vision, sweating, tremors, blacking out; the list goes on."

I shrugged, "Well, I guess it's a good thing that I came here."

"Yes," Dr. Setsuna's eyes narrowed, "it is a _very_ good thing. You could have died, Miss Tsukino. I'd like to think that you'd be less careless with your young life. You are not invincible."

My eyes started to well up a bit when the door knocked again. Dr. Setsuna seemed agitated and went to open it. I assume that she expected Rina to be there but instead it was my mother.

"Oh, Serena! You're alright!" she rushed over to me, latte in hand. "Sweetheart, I sent that boy home. He's not a good influence on you."

"You what?" I said as she pulled a chair up to the bed, "Mom, Darien didn't give me drugs." I looked over to the doctor.

"It's true. Your daughter decided to sport a random beverage at a bar last night. Who knows what could have been in it or what could have happened if her friends didn't bring her here." My mother nodded and looked back to me.

"Serena, you and I are going to have to talk." I rolled my eyes and nonchalantly pressed the remote again, "Do not roll your eyes at me."

I heard a soft knock on the door and told Rina she could open it, "Miss Serenity? Did you need something?"

"Uh, yes. Could I get some jello and a TV listing?" I smiled sweetly at her.

"Certainly!" she seemed to just bubble over with joy to be of help, "Oh, and _Dr._ Setsuna, Dr. Capello is here for your lunch date. He says he has a meeting at noon that he can't miss and hopes you are available."

"Very well," Dr. Setsuna replied indifferently. _Dr. Capello? That name sounds familiar._

They both left the room and I was left to face my mother's brief wrath. She yelled at me for being careless, yammered on about how bad an example I was setting for Sammy and then ended up crying about me not having a stable father-figure in my life.

"Mom, it's okay. It's not your fault that dad left." I tried to comfort her, but this was how she was. She's been bottling up her emotions about their divorce for the last five years. Every once in a while, she will binge cry to release all the building emotion and then hold it all in until the next time. It wasn't healthy for Sammy and I to see her react to their failed marriage like this, but maybe that'll make us more determined to find someone trusting and honest before saying our vows.

Rina returned with cherry and blue razzleberry jello options and a listing of the channels for the hospital. As she was about to leave again, she turned to me and said, "Oh, and there's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?"

Rina grinned, "A very handsome boy whose brought you flowers." _Darien._

"Send him in!" I replied giddily. My mother shook her head as she moved to the couch to read her month digest. When the door opened again, I saw Donnie Jensen walking in with a bouquet of peach pianese. "What are you doing here?"

"Bringing flowers for my favorite girl," Donnie smiled gently. I looked over to see my mother swooning. She always had a thing for Donnie.

Donnie placed the flowers, in their own vase, on the table by my left. He looked to my mother who took it as her cue to leave. Once she was gone, he sat down next to me on my bed, "Sere, I'm sorry you got hurt. I should've punched that Shields guy harder the other day."

"Darien didn't drug me. It was my carelessness. And don't—my mother has already scolded me for it."

Donnie nodded, "I see. Well, when do you get out of here?"

"I don't know. I guess they want to be sure the drug is out of my system first. I have a bruise on my forearm, but unless I happen to have any other injuries, I should be allowed to leave," I stated as Donnie grabbed my arm. "Donovan Jensen!" I slapped his hand away.

"I love it when you say my name, Serenity," he whispered as he leaned in towards me.


	8. Chapter 8

**This Sailor Moon story is AU with some OCs of mine. Sailor Moon and the cast belong to the magnificent Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **STOP!**

 **I have uploaded TWO chapters in one sitting, so please read chapter seven before this chapter eight here. I bet it'll make a lot more sense ;)**

* * *

 **Serenity Tsukino:**

"Get off of me, Donnie! We're not together anymore! Why don't you just go back to Amara?" I shoved him away from me and started to get out of the bed.

"I was never with Amara. She likes to follow me around."

"And you let her. What else have you done with her?" Donnie shifted uncomfortably, "That's disgusting. You're trying to win me back when you still have her sweat on your skin?"

"Hey, it's not like either of us have been playing it _pure_ …" Donnie looked at me and his eyes widen, "Well well then, maybe one of us has." He paced to the door and back towards me, chuckling, "I mean it's not like you haven't had the opportunity, right?"

"Shove off, Don. That is none of your business."

Donnie slowly walked towards me with his hazel brown eyes keeping their focus on mine, "Isn't it, though? You denied it before but we both know that you just weren't warmed up to the idea quite yet." He stood before me and leaned in to trail his left hand across my collarbone. "Perhaps times have changed?"

I gulped and tried to think straight. _How is it that he is always able to get me this way? I almost gave in a year and a half ago when we broke up._ He gently grasped my waist and pulled me closer to him. Although Donnie could be a real jerk to everyone around him, he did always treat me right… up until he started college.

"No, Donnie, I—," he silently shushed me and leaned in for a kiss. His lips were sweet and I realized in that instant how much I had missed them. The familiarity didn't bore me, but rather it excited my memories of our time together. I wrapped my arms around him to draw him closer to me. His scent was a mix of his brown leather jacket and his Armani cologne. The stubble on his face raked against my skin and sent tingles through my body. I murmured quietly as he moved his kisses to my jawline and neck. I felt like he had a different take on the experience because here I was standing in a hospital room with a gown on and my hair tied in a knot.

It was a gasp that caught me really off-guard. Turning to face the door, I saw Darien standing there with yellow and orange sunflowers in hand. I pushed Donnie off of me and began to walk over towards him, "No. It's cool, Serena." Darien blinked several times, "I'll just leave these at the nurse's station. I hope you're doing better."

And with that, Darien retreated from the room. I stood there motionless. _Did I just miss out on a chance with Darien?_

Donnie walked up behind me and placed a hand and kiss on my shoulder, "It's alright, Sere." He kissed my shoulder again, "Can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"No." _No? Why would I kiss him if I didn't have an interest in him? I don't just kiss people for the heck of it. But what about Darien? I should go find him._

"Com'on, we'll go to Sunrise Café."

 _My favorite, he remembered._ I nodded to him, "Alright, but I have to see when I can get out of here. I'll text you."

"I have a new number. Let me write it down for you," he pulled out one of his dad's business cards and scrawled several digits on it. Donnie always had them on hand in case of a car accident or if he wanted to boss people around. We used to get discounts at the theater because of those cards.

Once Donnie left the room, I walked out to the nurse's station where Rina was on the phone. She smiled sweetly and finished her phone call before addressing me, "Another _fine_ young gentleman dropped these off for you Miss Serenity." She handed me the bouquet. _Sunflowers; odd choice but beautiful._

"You don't have to call me Miss; it's just Serenity or Serena. Actually, some people call me Rini," Rina's eyes sparkled.

"Why, that's very close to my name!"

"It is," I giggled along with her, "Hey, did you see what way that guy went?"

"No, Miss, I mean Rini. He left pretty quickly," I sighed and leaned against the counter, "Is something wrong?"

"Do you know much about guys?"

"Oh," she started organizing her folders together, "I don't know much about men. I'm twenty-nine years old and don't have anything in the form of a relationship."

"How come?"

"Don't know how to talk to them."

I smirked, "Well, do you have your eye on one?" She started to blush and hid her face. I turned around and looked down the hallway where I saw my doctor receiving a peck on the cheek from another doctor. _That must be Dr. Capello_. "You wouldn't happen to have your eye on him, would you?"

"Isaac? Oh, no. We just went to college together… hung out a few times." _Oh, 'hung out' a few times, eh?_ "But surely you know him; he's Darien's uncle."

"Darien Shields?"

"Yes, the young man who dropped these off? He stops by sometimes to see his Uncle Ike. His other uncle runs a law firm."

 _Wait, my doctor is dating the uncle of the guy who just walked in on me kissing my ex? This is a little too Gossip Girly for me._

"Hey, Rina, when can I get out of here?"

 **Darien Shields:**

"Jere, you should have seen the two of them. It was like a teen drama! They had their hands all over each other," I said as I fell down on my bed.

"Donnie seems like a total douchebag. You sure he wasn't trying to make advances towards your girl?" Jeremiah tossed a small ball through the basketball hoop fastened to my door.

"She wasn't my girl… not yet she wasn't. And you should've seen the look on her face. She knew she was caught in the act," I grabbed a magazine from the pile beside me, "I just didn't think she was that kind of girl."

"You gonna give up on her?"

I whistled for him to toss me the ball. "What choice do I have?" I tossed the ball to the hoop; it bounced on the rim and away from the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**This Sailor Moon story is AU with some OCs of mine. Sailor Moon and the cast belong to the magnificent Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **CheekyMonkey101 / TropicalRemix / Guest / TaxPrincess: I understand all your sentiments, but maybe this chapter will change your mind a bit? ;)**

* * *

 **If YOU read the chapter, YOU review the story! Do your part: Read, Review & Recycle.**

* * *

 **Donnie Jensen:**

"Serena, would—would you like to dance… with me?" I recited in the full-length mirror of my old room.

Barnes College was about a thirty minute drive from here, same as my dorm room, but dad was never really home so my room stayed the same. Though, now, there was a little bit of dust on the drawer set and trunk at the foot of my bed.

"You look great tonight. Did you do something to your hair?" I frowned. _This is no use. Serena's not going to take me back._ Maybe she would... if I could show her the man that she deserves – the man I want to be for her.

I heard the doorbell ring and waited in silence. Maybe it was just dad finally home from the office. But dad wouldn't ring the doorbell.

It rang again, and again once more. _Who the hell is that?_

Rushing down the stairs, I opened the front door in the foyer to reveal an old friend, "Manners."

"Donovan," he acknowledged.

"What are you doing here?" I prodded as Kairi Manners saw fit to invite himself in.

"I hear that you are taking Serena out to dinner tonight," I nodded, "Then you know exactly why I'm here." I cocked my head to the side and furrowed my brow, "Serena deserves better than you, Donnie. And I'm saying that full-knowing that you could knock me out where I stand. She's an amazing girl."

"Woman; she's turned into an amazing woman. And I love her, Kairi. I always have."

"You had a funny way of showing it when you broke her heart. I know what happened between you two." I glared at him until that last sentence. _What does he know?_

"What are you talking about?"

"You, Serena… The Riviera."

"Prom night? Dude, we broke up a month into college, not my last month at Juuban High."

"And where do you think all the issues started?"

I hadn't thought of that. _Did the issues really go that far back?_ "How much do you know?"

"Not much. Serena couldn't confide in anyone about what was going on at the time but I caught her crying the day you two broke it off. She mainly just sputtered nouns but after what I could recall from you over the last few months, I put two and two together." Kairi shook his head and groaned, "Geez, man, you could never keep it in your pants, could you?"

"Shut it, Manners."

"No, I'm serious. If a girl says no, you don't prod her further and keep asking, hoping that the answer may change in just a few moments. You stupid, slime—."

"I got it, okay? And we never—we never _did_ it. She said no at first, but then was curious… A little bit into it she decided to change her mind. And I accepted that."

"And in the months to follow? What of them?"

"In the months to follow I tried to persuade her that we could go further if we admitted the love we had for each other. She had a hard time admitting that," Kairi eyed me, "Or maybe she just didn't. But when she found out I went to a party with the football team, cheerleaders and drill girls… she got jealous."

"Jealous, eh?"

"Yes, she thought that I would cheat on her with one of them, but my heart belonged to her. I tried to get her to realize that but she struggled. A month later she broke up with me. _She_ broke _my_ heart."

There was silence in the sitting room. Kairi seemed stunned by my explanation so perhaps he didn't believe it. Perhaps I didn't want to admit it that Serena was the one that got away. All my life had been building towards becoming the star athlete – going to college and then law school at Dartmouth – being the tough guy who put everyone else in their place and never admitting something such as _feelings_ ; lest my father should hear about it...

Oh, the _great_ and _magnificent_ and _judicial_ Tobias Jensen. Was I doomed to become like him; a man with no heart and no care? He practically packed the car for mom and he never went out with friends. I always imagined, when I was little, that his late nights were spent at the bar with a group of guys telling him, "Toby, the next round is on us, man!" or "Toby, you did an excellent job closing that case today!"

No one was even allowed to call him Toby. Not even my late grandmother.

Perhaps that was my problem. I had been so focused these twenty years on impressing my father, though he was never there to protest: Someone who never made it home for dinner? Who never read me a bedtime story or went to one of my games that he insisted I join the sports' team for? I was stuck impressing a man who would never notice consolement from belligerence.

* * *

 **EDIT: About Donnie, everyone has their story. This answers many of the questions surrounding Serena and Donnie's history together and helps to even the playing field. Now no one knows who she's gonna choose ;)**

 **Also, as for the drugged drink, it was a random drink that Serenity grabbed at Aviatia. It could have been anyone's drink and just the same it could have been drugged by anyone at the club. I promise that it was placed in the storyline as a caution to not grabbing random drinks/being too trusting rather than someone trying to drug Serenity.**


	10. Serendipity Trailer

Greetings! I have made a trailer for this FanFiction through my new YouTube channel **Sessediz Media**. I should hope to have more up for my other stories in the coming weeks so feel free to subscribe to the channel for updates.

I will have a new chapter shortly but be sure to check out the trailer! :D

* * *

 **Serendipity Trailer:** watch?v=iUrfcvu0jos

 **Sessediz Media Channel:** channel/UCwesWmwwmQ8ofQZseJqkydA


	11. Chapter 10

**This Sailor Moon story is AU with some OCs of mine. Sailor Moon and the cast belong to the magnificent Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Thank you to my dedicated readers ^_^ Please see the EDIT at the bottom of the previous chapter for important info to the story. Sorry if you think this chapter is too short, I make chapters as long as they need be based on the flow of the story. I promise to update at least this often if not more so!**

* * *

 **Thoughts on the trailer?**

* * *

 **As always: Read, Review & Recycle.**

* * *

 **Darien Shields:**

"I just wish I could figure out how well I scored already," I said as we neared the arcade.

Rei and I had started this little brother-sister date thing where we take turns choosing a place to hang out for a few hours. We can talk about personal issues and connect better. Rei swears that she didn't get it from Oprah but I had my doubts.

Nonetheless, it was nice to spend more time with my twin. She was always with Jed and Jere spent his time with me when his brother was out with her. This sibling date thing was actually kind of refreshing.

"You'll figure out soon enough. I think I'm going to skip the whole college thing and go straight for work," Reo smirked as we turned another corner.

"What does Carlisle have to say about that? You know how important a college education is to him."

"Yeah, but I just feel like I could be doing something better with my time."

"Like what, getting your hair done?" I teased her as she slugged my arm. "Ow!"

"You deserve it," Rei humphed. "I know that I've played the popular girl role while in high school but we're learning about different social issues in Mr. Cook's government class and I think that's something worth looking into."

"Well then you really should go to college. Carlisle would be thrilled to have you in law school!"

Rei shifted her eyes away from me and then stopped walking, "There's enough people arguing in the court rooms. I think I want to go to a foreign country and help save animals or maybe starving children. Perhaps I could help build houses for people, I don't know. There's so many good causes, it's tough to choose just one."

I saw emotion strike my sister as she was caught up in her thoughts. _Wow, Rei really wants to do this_. "I think that's amazing, Rei." I said as I enveloped her in a hug. "It doesn't matter which you will choose. They're all great causes and any one of those organizations would be lucky to have you."

"You think so?" she whispered into my shirt sleeve.

"I know so."

A few moments later we arrived at the front entrance of the arcade. I was just about to open the door for Rei when I heard her say, "Would you look at that."

Turning to see what she was looking at, I saw a familiar blonde girl sitting across from another familiar face. Serena and Donnie were out on a date.

"That bitch," Rei sputtered out. "How could she go and cheat on you like that, Darien?"

"It's not technically cheating if we were never dating." Rei looked at me shocked, "Yeah, I went by earlier to see how she was doing and saw them together. It's cool… really. I'm just glad I know now."

"I thought she liked you?"

"I thought so too," I said as I continued inside the arcade.

 **Serenity Tsukino:**

"So, can you explain something to me?"

Donnie sipped his water and looked up from his menu, "Hopefully." I cocked my head to the side but he just nodded for me to continue.

"Why now?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you interested in me now, Donnie?"

"I've always been interested in you. You're the one that broke up with me."

"And you're the one sleeping with Amara." Donnie winced at that one.

"That may be true, that I was with her before, but we weren't together; we haven't been together. Serenity, please, I just want another chance with you."

I leaned back in my chair as the waiter walked up to us, "Are you both ready to order?" I looked away from the table and noticed someone standing outside the arcade.

"I think we need another moment, thank you," Donnie answered. I turned back to him, "Sere, a lot has changed," I rolled my eyes, "we both have changed and we are both much more mature than we were when we broke up. I can't see myself not giving it at least one more shot, unless you truly feel that it's moot."

"Moot, eh?"

"Yeah, I'm actually reading the texts now." I smiled as I recalled one of the few classes we had together in high school, history of the written word.

 _Should I give it another go? I really do miss him, and the more time I spend with him…. The more aware I become of that fact._ I looked ahead at the waiter walking towards our table again and gently shook my head no. He made a B-line away from our table.

"Alright, but we're starting things slow."

 **Darien Shields:**

I sat at the booth nearest the front windows and sipped on a banana milkshake as I spied on their date. I told Rei it didn't bother me; heck, I tried telling myself it didn't both me, but it did. _How could she choose him over me? I stood up to him for her at that stupid party._

Bubbling noises came from the bottom of my milkshake glass as I reached the end. Without a moment's notice, another one was slid in front of me. I looked up to see Rei standing beside the booth and scooted over for her to sit down.

"Sorry to basically ditch you on our brother-sister thing," I shrugged as I placed my straw in the new glass.

"Don't mention it. I understand," Rei stretched her arms upwards, "It'll take time but I think you'll find yourself another girl."

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

Rei nudged me and brought my attention to the new Artic Blasters game where a slender girl with blonde hair was standing up from the stool trying to play the course.

"Who's that?" I whispered as Rei shushed me. The game screen went blue and the words "GAME OVER" appeared in bold lettering.

"Are you kidding me!? I had that bag of gold! I should have been allowed to get an additional life at the station!" the girl complained out loud as she turned in our direction. Her jeans shorts fitted midway on her thighs with an orange spaghetti tank top and white zipper jacket over top. The girl's hair was fastened with a blue bow that I had seen her wear many times before.

"Mina?" I asked to no one in particular. I didn't know that she liked hanging out at this arcade. In fact, I hadn't of talked to her much since fourth grade. I switched schools and was put into Ms. Garner's class with her. We had been dance partners before that, but after I quit we didn't have much in common.

She must have heard me because she began to head in our direction, "Hey, Rei. Thanks for the quarter. I still can't seem to get passed that giant mountain gnome."

"No problem," Rei nudged me, "You remember my brother, Darien?"

Mina nodded and smiled, " _Always Be My Baby_ by Mariah Carey. Our last dance recital together."

I grinned as I recalled the tulle dress that her mother had sewn for her. After a long pause, too long, I motioned for Rei to scoot out from the booth so that we could get going. "It was nice seeing you again, Mina."

We began to head out and I tried to keep up the pace before Rei could protest and turn me around. Instead, Mina called after us, "Hey, Darien?" I glanced back at her, "Would you like to go out sometime?"

I nodded without much thought. Mina was very attractive and seemed to have grown up to be as sweet as the girl I knew in dance school. Despite the fact that she was the one to ask me out, I was nervous about the situation and still tried to get out of their as quickly as possible.

Rei hollered back, "I'll text you his number!" _Damn, I knew I was forgetting something._

* * *

 **When I first started this story, it wasn't planned to be too awful long. With recent plot developments, I'm thinking about making this a more drawn out fanfiction. Tell me your thoughts: Are you interested in seeing what will happen next in these character's lives?**

 **I also have plans for some side romances such as the adults in the storyline. Just let me know in the comments section!**


	12. Chapter 11

**This Sailor Moon story is AU with some OCs of mine. Sailor Moon and the cast belong to the magnificent Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Sorry for the update delay! I hope this chapter finds you all well, regardless of how long or short it seems, and that you all leave even a short review. Reviews help me determine the interest in the story and if a new chapter is worth my time so please tell me your thoughts!**

* * *

 **Ciao!**

* * *

 **Serenity Tsukino:**

It's been a few weeks since I last saw Darien. Donnie and I were on our first, well second-first, date that day. _I wonder how he's doing?_

"Sere?" I heard my name as I looked up to see Donnie standing next to me with a fresh cup of hot cocoa. "Are you alright?" I nodded quickly and gladly took the mug from his hand so that he could sit down. _Mmm… just what I needed._ "Serena, are you sure you're alright?"

 _Why does he keep asking that? He's been asking that ever since we got to his place to study._ I had a term paper to finish and he had exams coming up. Suddenly, I noticed that his right hand was now resting on my thigh. I gulped and I think he noticed. Donnie glanced over at me and smirked, trailing his hand higher up my thigh. _What is he doing? Why is he doing that? Why am I letting him do that?_

I jumped up, almost spilling my drink, and squirmed away from him. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm not really interested." Donnie nodded slowly, his eyes diverted from me. "Are you mad?"

"No."

"Are you sure because I would understand if—"

"I'm not mad," Donnie bellowed through the house. _Oh, yeah, sure. Alright._

We stayed there in silence. I debated sitting back down but after a few minutes of standing it seemed to have passed its' time. "Well… I'm going to just—"

"Go?"

"Yeah." Donnie didn't say anything. He just sat there as I slipped my Toms back on and grabbed by book bag. "I'll see you later, I guess," and from there I turned on my jeep and headed towards home.

On my way back I got the sudden urge to see Darien. I didn't know where he lived but I recalled from the nurse at the hospital that he visits his uncle a lot. _It's a fat chance but perhaps he's there_.

 **Darien Shields:**

I had just finished my term paper in the solitude of Uncle Ike's office when I looked up at the photo on his desk. Trista was a very elegant woman; sometimes too elegant to be working in a hospital, but Ike seemed to be quite enamored with her.

She wasn't always the nicest person and she didn't seem too fond of him caring for Rei and I, but how many people would be okay with raising someone else's teenagers?

I closed my laptop and gathered my belongings. Leaving his office, I noticed someone talking to Rina. She had such a crush on my uncle, but he never seemed to notice. It didn't help that Trista was always trying to bring her down; alas, it wasn't really my business to get involved with.

"Oh, Darien! Darien!" Rina called for me. I smiled sweetly to her and the second person turned around to reveal she was talking to Serena.

"Serena, hi—" I began to say as Trista walked up to us.

"Miss Baker, this is a professional environment. Must I remind you where you work every single day?" She stomped her heel to the ground and pursed her lips.

"Hey, now. She was just trying to get my attention, Trista," I tried to intervene.

"Dr. Setsuna, Mr. Shields. Don't make me call security."

I began to yell, "You're dating my uncle! I shouldn't have to call you by your collegiate-given title for crying out loud!"

Serena stood there, almost taking notes with her mind. She looked to Rina who seemed to be working hard to bottle her emotions up.

"You listen here, boy, you will not speak to me in such a fowl manner. I am a doctor at this hospital and will treat my subordinates as I see fit."

"You will do no such thing," another voiced chimed in from around the corner. Uncle Ike appeared from beyond the nurse's station, "As head of the third floor nurses, I actually have jurisdiction; but it's funny that you think you have more power than your title gives you. Should I talk to Dr. Richards about you going back with the late night ER rotation?"

Trista looked at him wide-eyed, "Are you kidding me? I am your girlfriend, you can't demote me!"

"As a leader on this floor I can most certainly recommend it. And we'll talk about that later," Ike walked passed her and faced Rina, "You can take your break now. Feel free to take an extra five minutes, should you want it."

Rina smiled widely, "Oh, I'll be back on time, Sir."

"Rina, call me Ike."

Rina giggled and walked to the elevator. Ike nodded towards me when I remembered that Serena was still waiting by the nurse's station. I turned to face her and she seemed excited to have my attention on her, "Hello."

"Hi," she smiled, "How are you?"

"Um, alright I guess," I looked to Ike and Trista who took their cue to leave. "What are you doing here?"

She hesitated for a moment, "I've missed you. Are we not friends?"

"We never really got to hang out much, Serena, and we go to different schools. When would we have time to become friends?"

"I-I don't know, that is a good point."

I nodded, "But what do you need? I assume you wouldn't come all the way over here for nothing."

"Well, Lita's at an away game and Ami's at a study session in the library. I really need a friend right now."

Serena seemed to be almost in tears. I quickly closed the distance between us and wrapped my arm around her, "Come with me." I led her to Ike's office and quietly shut the door. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Serena brushed off my concern and seemed distant.

"I thought you wanted to talk, Sere."

Her head shot up, "You've never called me Sere."

"I've never called you many things. We don't really know each other."

"I'm sorry."

I smirked, "For what?"

"I didn't really give you a chance," Serena walked to the bulletin board and examined the flyers tacked to it, "It wasn't fair to you, nor me. I guess I got caught up in old feelings and couldn't imagine giving it another try with Donovan." I sighed quietly, "I know that sounds really stupid and childish."

"I understand," her ears perked up, "Doesn't mean I'm not hurt or that it's all fine and dandy but I can get how that would be a struggled." Serena nodded and looked back to the board. "Serena, did you want to talk?"

"You know, not many people call me Serenity."

"Do you ask them to?" She shrugged, "Can't expect people to do something you don't communicate to them, Serenity." I smiled.

"Thank you." Serenity walked to the small table at sat in one of the two chairs, "Donnie still only wants one thing."

I pulled out the other chair, "Your undying love? Utter devotion? To play pro-league football?"

"Sex. It's what he wanted in high school and what he wants now."

"Yeah, but he wants it with you."

"And I don't want it," _oh?_ , "I just want to date. I want to fall head over heels for a guy. Is it wrong to want days at the park, trips on the Ferris wheel or that first kiss on the porch?"

 _Everyone wants to fall in love, Serena_. "So why don't you find a guy who will do those things with you?"

"I thought I had… and I thought that twice. I am a fool, Darien."

"You're not a fool. There are plenty of guys out there for you, Serenity."

"Hah, I know I had a chance with you but I blew it. Most of the guys at my school probably think I already went all the way with Donovan and will do the same with them."

"So date someone not at your school."

Serena seemed to get an idea. Her expression changed from dejected to devilish. She brushed a section of hair behind her ear and scooted her chair closer to mine. "Darien…" she whispered.

"Y-yeah?" I asked hesitantly. _You can't kiss her, you can't kiss Serena._ Serenity closed the last bit of distance between us and our lips came in contact. Her lip gloss tasted like candied watermelon and helped to moisten my own lips as hers moved against mine.

I was going to cut it short but some part of me didn't want to. The charm on her long chained necklace hit my chest as she moved closer to me and I placed my right hand on her shoulder and felt the smooth skin on my fingers.

The kiss ended and she pulled away from me with a sincere grin.

I don't know why I said it, but something in me demanded an ounce of honesty in that exact moment. "I have a girlfriend."


End file.
